lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Shire
The Shire is a Lord of the Rings location in Middle-earth that is featured in LEGO Dimensions. Background The Shire was first settled by Hobbits in the year 1601 of the Third Age (Year 1 in Shire Reckoning); they were led by the brothers Marcho and Blanco (modelled on Hengist and HorsaThe Hobbits (who originally lived in the vale of Anduin) had migrated west over the perilous Misty Mountains in the decades before that, and before entering the Shire they had lived in Dunland and parts of the depopulated Arnorian splinter-realms Cardolan and Rhudaur. It has been speculated that the Hobbits had originally moved west to escape the troubles of Mirkwood, and the evil caused by the Easterlings. The Shire was a part of Arthedain, and as such a part of Arnor. The Hobbits obtained official permission from King Argeleb II at Norbury (Fornost) to settle the lands, which were no longer populated and were seen as the king's hunting grounds. The King stipulated three conditions to this grant; that the hobbits should acknowledge his Lordship, that they should maintain the roads within the Shire and finally that they should aid his messengers. The Hobbits therefore considered themselves subjects of the king and sent some archers to the great battles Arnor fought against Angmar. After the fall of Arnor, the Shire remained a minor but independent, self-governing realm. The chiefs of the Clans elected an official named the Thain to hold the king's powers after the North-kingdom fell. The first Thains were the heads of the Oldbuck clan. The position later came to be held by the Tooks. Its small size, relative lack of importance, and brave and resilient Hobbit population made it too modest an objective for conquest. More importantly, the Shire was guarded and protected by the Dúnedain Rangers, who watched the borders and kept out intruders. The only strangers to enter the Shire were the Dwarves travelling on the Great Road that ran through the Shire to and from their mines in the Blue Mountains, and the occasional Elves on their way to the Grey Havens. In the Lord of the Rings, this is the home of [[Frodo|Frodo Baggins], his uncle Bilbo Baggins, and friends Samwise Gamgee, Meriadock Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took. At the beginning of the Fellowship of the Ring, Bilbo Baggins celebrated 111th birthday with his close friends and family members, before suddenly acting out of character a bit and quickly left for Rivendell. Years after the incident, Gandalf meets up Frodo to tell him that he has to destroy the One Ring before Sauron will terrorize Middle-earth once more. They are also joined by Sam, Merry, and Pippin (the former being allowed by Gandalf to accompany Frodo; the latter two out of loyalty to Frodo). Later when they returned from Aragorn's coronation as the King of the Reunited Kingdom in the Return of the King, they arrived back here devastated by intense industrialization. They soon realized that the man they met, Sharkey, was in fact Saruman in disguise who was responsible for the damages done onto the Shire. They led the Hobbits in the Scourging of the Shire, taking down Saruman's forces until he was killed by his servant Girma Wormtongue whom he treated badly, and who was later killed in the end of the battle. Sam used the magic seeds given to him by Galadriel to restore the Shire in its original shape, with a deep focus on Hobbiton. Areas * Hobbiton Quests & Renovations Quests * Weeding out Bad Seeds Renovations * Unlock the jukebox * Restore the water mill Trivia * The Shire in the Lord of the Rings Adventure World is much smaller than the other Shire which is divided into 4 farthings and Buckland and has many towns and villages. Gallery World-1439458425.jpg|The village Hobbiton in the Shire. Category:Locations Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:The Lord of The Rings Locations Category:Index Category:2015 Category:Film Locations Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Locations Category:Starter Pack